Love Happens
by MissTwilight1106
Summary: What happens after breaking dawn. What happens when Ness find out abut imprinting? What will happen in school to Ness and Jake? Where will their love bring them. you will find out in the story Love Happens. Summary Sucks but read please review :
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

(a/n) Renesmee doesn't know about the imprinting that Jacob did on her.

Renesmee's POV

You know that scary feeling you get when you see that guy you are beyond head over heels in love for. Well that is how I felt about Jacob. I loved him so much he was like a brother to me since I was born. I told him everything and he could tell me everything. We were best friends. But I've always wanted it to be something more than that.

"Ness sweetie wake up it's your first day of high school, I have the best outfit ever for you" said Aunt Alice. I slowly woke up from my bed. I lived with my two parents in the cottage Grandma Esme made for us. I had a great big bedroom that was a light shade of pink. The rest of my family lived only a few seconds away in a great mansion. I was going to high school with Jacob, and I knew how hard it would be because of how attractive he was. Girls would literally be drooling over him with that perfect skin of his and the best abs ever. Nobody would be able to stay away from him.

"Really? This? Alice are you trying to make me look like a slut or something?" I said at her with a very confused look upon my face.

"Ness that is what everyone looks like in high school and you want to win Jacob you need to look so amazing" she said to me winking at me. The outfit was a purple v- neck shirt and a short denim skirt with high purple boots. It was really cute but it just didn't feel like me. But Alice insisted on wearing it so I did. I put some lipstick on and mascara and gave Aunt Alice a kiss goodbye, then slipped out the door. My parents were hunting thank god because if they saw me, they would have grounded me for life.

My heart started to beat faster than anything in the world. There stood in front of me was the most perfect person in the whole world. He looked perfect in a tight black t-shirt and denim jeans.

"Wow Ness, you look amazing you're going to be the prettiest girl that ever went to La Push" as he wrapped his arms around me and gave me a big Jacob hug. I loved these hugs he just wouldn't let go and he pick me up after spinning me around. These were the best hugs...ever since I was born.

"Thanks Jake I'm so nervous are you ready to go to school?" I said pointing to my brand new white range rover. Mom and Dad got it as a beginning of high school gift I just loved it.

"WHAT? When the hell did you get this?" he asked me.

"Yesterday before they left for hunting."

"Alright well stop worrying it is going to go great we are now juniors and I'm driving." he said to me running to the front seat. I let him drive the car just this once. I loved the way he looked driving my car.

"Are you nervous Jake?", I asked him as we pulled into the parking lot. I was so nervous to be going to school with the most gorgeous person in the world.

"Not really. Ness, you ready to go in the school? You look really nervous but don't be you look so pretty", he said then gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. Woah. my head was spinning my heart beating like a drum in a rock song. He smiled at me and I smiled right back at him. He opened my door and grabbed my waist and picked me up and placed me on the ground. Jake and I had all the same classes. We walked in the hallways side by side I saw girls and guys looking at him and me. I walked into our first period class and I sat in a seat next to Jake.

"Hello I am your English teacher. This is my first year teaching here so please be good for me, thank you. I'm as nervous as some of you. So I would like to start by going around the room and have you introduce yourselves. Now you can start young lady with the purple shirt."

"Hey my name is Renesmee and I'm new here so hey." I said and slowly sat down. I heard Jake make sort of make a growl at the guys. The whispers of "she is so hot", "look at those tits", and "wow she has a nice ass." I didn't get why Jake would growl over the comments the guys had made about me.

"Hello my name is Jacob and I'm also new here so please kind of welcome me to the school" I heard the girls say things about him I knew I had competition. The rest of the class introduced themselves. I needed to tell Jake how I felt about him very soon. The rest of the school day went well. Then it was time for lunch.

"Ness, do you want a salad to eat" Jake said to me. I shook my head yes I had no idea where to sit or who to eat with. Jake and I got a little table in the back of the lunch room. All of sudden people started to come and talk to us. Then _she_ came and started to talk to him. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. A perfect plastic Barbie doll.

"Hi I'm Danielle Standers you must be Jacob...and you are?" she looked at me confused.

"I'm Renesmee nice to meet you" I said with a fake grin.

"Well, I'm the student body president here at La Push High School. So I hope you guys really enjoy it here. We have many clubs and sports football team and cheerleading tryouts are this Friday if you want to join, I hope to see you guys around the school!" she said perfectly and then smiled and walked away from our little table.

"Are you going to try out for any sports, Ness?" Jake asked me smiling with his perfect smile.

" I think maybe cheerleading. You should do football, Jake" I said to him smiling my little grin

"I will if you do cheer. So that you can be my number one fan", he said to me with a smile. Then wrapped me in a hug. I loved being in his arms. This is how I wanted to spend the rest of my life.

"Jake I need to talk to you after school. Meet me at the meadow after school?" I asked him with a small smile. My mother always told me these stories about her and my father when they were a little younger. A lot of them being in the meadow. It was always kind of their spot. Over the years, it kind of became me and Jacob's spot too.

"Sure Ness, whatever you want. It is time to get to class let's go", he said to me. The rest of the classes were so easy. I felt like my heart was going to beat out of my chest. I needed to tell Jake how I felt about him now. The bell for the end of the day went off I tapped Jake on the shoulder and dragged him out of school and in the car.

"I'm driving again Ness",Jake said as he got in the driver's seat.

"Fine but I'm driving home, Jake." I said to him with a puppy dog face.

"Okay Ness here we are at meadow." he said to me as he pick me up from my seat. I loved when he did that I felt like a 6 year old again. We slowly walked and sat down in the meadow I decide to open my mouth and speak to him tell him.

"Jake please don't think weird cause of this but Jacob Black, I think I'm in love with you.", I said. Then he slowly leaned in and I couldn't believe what was happening. And then it happened. He kissed me. I couldn't believe it. He kissed me.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, I am madly in love with you. Because...I...I imprinted on you", Jake said. And I stared at him confused.


	2. Our First Date

Chapter 2

Renesmee POV

"Jacob what does that mean?"I asked more confused than ever. Jake had told me everything and I mean everything but I had no clue what imprint meant. I had heard mumbled conversations about it before but never knew what it really did mean.

"When you are a wolf you imprint on someone. Which is like love at first sight but much stronger it's like that person is the one. Life has abruptly no purpose without them. Once a wolf even looks at that person your whole world just seems to stop you will do anything and everything for that person" he said starring at me with the look of love on his face. My heart started to beat so fast again, I had no idea what to say.

"So you love me?" I said to him feeling like I was flying.

"Yes Renesmee Carlie Cullen I am madly in love with you" he said to me smiling with that cute grin of his.

Well Jacob Black I love you too. But...what now?" I asked kinda confused I had never been a relationship before this so I had no idea at all.

"How about I take you out on a date tomorrow we can go grab a bite to eat and see a movie?" he said with his hands in his pockets looking down.

"Of course Jacob. I would love to...but...what will my mom and dad say?" we both just starred at each other with a state of fear of what my dad would say.

Later that night

"Mom I'm home from hanging out with Jake" I shouted as I walked in our little cottage.

"Ness, I'm in my room please come in sweetie", she said to me. "_Oh no_" I thought. She knows. How did she figure it out? Wait. Shit. Come on Ness don't think about it. Dad can't know about your date. I opened the door to see both parents standing there very still.

"What do you need to talk about?" I asked them as I sat down on their bed.

"Ness we know Jake told you about the imprinting thing today. I'm really not that happy that you decided that you are now going on date with him. I think you need to think about all this. You're still a very young girl", my dad said.

"Ness what your father is trying to say is that he thinks you're maybe to young to commit to Jake. You just have to really think this through", my mother said to me with a small smile.

"You two just need to stop worrying I'm ready for this I'm not a baby anymore I am now a mature adult who is ready for this", I said with a slight smile on my face. They both just sort of nodded and I left to go to my room. And poof of course she was here.

"I need to pick out your outfit for your date tomorrow; I'm thinking this blue short dress with a belt and black heels. Do you agree with me?" Alice said with a big huge smile that meant I had to say yes or should would problem kill me.

"Yeah sure, you know I don't really care what I wear at all.", I said to her. I'd rather wear just jeans, heels, and a nice shirt. But of course Alice had to. It's an an Alice thing.

"You are just like your mother aren't you" she said giving me a look. I thanked Alice for the great outfit and kissed her goodnight and closed the door telling my parents I was going to sleep. I grabbed my phone out of the new purse Alice had bought me for the school year. I turned to my phone which read "New Messege".

_"Hey Ness I'm really excited for our date tomorrow I'll pick you u at ur house at 7 for school see u then sweet dreams love you – Jake :)"_

I couldn't help but read the text over and over and over. I was so excited for tomorrow. After a few minutes, I started to fall asleep.

I woke up at six in the morning, quickly showered, and put a denim skirt on with a blue t shirt.

"Morning Sweetie how did you sleep?" my mom said as pouring orange juice in a glass for me. My mom tried to act just like a regular mom. She would make me breakfast with my dad every morning. She just tried to be a perfect family for me. That was something I loved about her I was always her number one thing. I saw my dad smile as he heard my thoughts.

"It was pretty good I guess. Jake should be here soon to pick me up for school", I said to my parents who sat down at the table listing to everything I said to them. I was nervous to see Jake in the car since everything with yesterday and all but I promised myself everything would be like usual.

"Jake is here, Ness" my dad said to me. I got up hugged and kissed my mom and dad goodbye and made my way to Jake. He looked way too perfect. He leaned against his car. He look like a model for some magazine.

"Hey babe you ready to go to school" he said to me as he opened the door to the passenger seat. What was this nickname? He had never called me that before. He got in his seat and backed out of my driveway and we were off to school.

"Jake where are we going to dinner tonight? I'm just very curious, sorry" I said with a little smile.

"It's a surprise you will see later" he said to me with a big grin on his face. That Jake grin that made your heart melt. I just adored Jake he was the best guy in the entire world.

"So are you trying out for football today?"

"Yeah I guess but are you trying out for the cheerleading squad?"

"You know what? I am going to try out." I told with a big smile on my face. I knew this was going to be the best year ever I could feel it in my heart. We pulled into the school parking lot. Jake opened the car door for me. Jake put his arm around me as we walked into to the school. I saw everyone looking at us. People were whispering and talking about us. I tried to ignore it. It didn't even matter. I was with the most amazing guy in the universe. We walked to class. School went by so slow. I just wanted it to end, then it finally did.

The car ride home was sort of silent we both were so nervous for first date together.

"Bye Jake, see you later... what time are you picking me up?" I asked him when I stepped out of the car.

" I'll see you at seven baby" He said as he pulled out of the driveway and waved by as he drove away.

"I am going to make you look amazing", Aunt Alice said to me. I sat down in a chair while Aunt Alice put make up on me and did my hair. She left my hair natural with curls. I put on my blue dress with the belt. I heard Jake down stairs I grabbed my purse I went downstairs.

"Hey Jake how do I look?" I said to him with a big smile on my face I hopped I looked good.

"You look amazing Ness." he looked up smiling at me with his Jake smile. I loved that smile it was the smile that made the saddest thing turn happy.

"Jacob, you have to be home by ten you two have school tomorrow and Renesmee needs rest" my dad said to Jacob very serious and strong. Jake nooded his head and stood there silent

"You ready to go Jake?" I said to him then he took my hand and brought me out to the car to go on our first date.

" Can you tell me where we are going now please?" I said to him with my puppy dog face begging him.

"Fine we are going to that new place Tyros in La Push" he said

"But Jake... isn't that like really expensive and stuff?" I said to him worried he was spending way to much money I mean it was only our first date.

"Renesmee stop worrying you deserve the best and I want to do this okay?" I nodded to him. I was so nervous for what tonight had in store. We pulled up to the restaurant; Jake came over to my side off the car and opened the door for me like a gentleman. We had a table for two seat up in the back of the restaurant.

"This is so nice thank you so much for tonight, Jake" I said to him.

"Anything for you Ness. Anything" he said smiling at me with that Jake smile. Dinner went smoothly we both ordered steak rare of course. By the time we were done with eating it was already nine thirty. Jake payed the bill and got up from his seat.

"You ready to go Ness?" he said to me taking my hand and bringing me to the car. On the ride home we listened to music and sang along. Then when we arrived home, Jake walked me to the door.

"Well I had an amazing time tonight Jake I really hope it was the same for you" I said to him.

"I did to...Ness will you be my girlfriend?" he said to me with a smile. My head was spinning my heart beating so fast.

"Yes I would" then I leaned in and we kissed. The kissed ended when my dad opened the door. Thanks dad. I hugged Jake goodbye and waved bye as he drove away. I was now dating Jacob Black.


End file.
